fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayashi Rikka
Rikka Hayashi is a minor character of BONDS. She is a first year student at the reformatory school's high school division. She is an introverted 15-year old girl with narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) and PTSD. She decides to become an idol to get rid of her American child pageant image. Appearance Rikka has strawberry blonde hair in a hime cut with blue eyes. She used to have her hair in a long bob when she was younger and had her hair done in elaborate styles when she was doing glitz child pageants. She doesn't wear a school uniform due to the reformatory school not requiring one so she wears her favorite casual clothes which are a dark pink dress with puffy sleeves and black lining on the pleated skirt with or without a pastel pink bolero. She also wears black Mary Janes and dark pink knee-length stockings when being outside and in this outfit. Her pajamas consist of a pastel pink floral print nightshirt. Background Rikka was born and raised in America before moving to Chiyoda, which is a ward in Tokyo, Japan. She used to live in a one-story house with her mother and father; she now lives in a two-story house with her father and stepmother. Her mother Rebecca was besotted and obsessed with her due to her looks and the former excessively adored the latter. Rikka was spoiled by Rebecca at a young age as she was lavished with lots of attention, affection, gifts, and whatever else she wanted; she was nicknamed Riri by her. Her father did not approve of how her mother was parenting her, but she disregarded him. Rikka began being in natural child pageants when she was three years old and moved on to being in glitz child pageants when she was five years old because Rebecca was a former winning child pageant star. Her mother wanted the larger, more prestigious prizes in glitz pageants than the ones in natural pageants and to relive her glory days. Rikka's mother excessively adored her when she won or performed well like before, but also excessively criticized her when she did not win or perform well. Rikka would stay in cheap hotels and motels for out of state pageants and was made to train until it was bedtime. Rebecca would offer and make Rikka wear high heels, and the former would disregard the latter's complaints about them being uncomfortable. When she was eight years old, she twisted her ankle and sprained it while wearing high heels while competing in a pageant and lost. She was ordered by her doctor to take a break from pageants and rest for a week until she recovered. Her mother was furious with her, and either berated her by saying that she would become fat from resting for that period of time and told her that she would be disappointment if she stopped competing in pageants or ignored her while her father was the one to take care of her. Her father wanted to get Rikka out of pageants so she could be a child, but her mother threatened to withhold funds if he did. Therefore, he allowed her mother to keep putting her in pageants despite he and Rikka not wanting to. Her father managed to get her out of pageants and moved back to his home country of Japan with her after divorcing her mother when she was 10 years old. Rikka did not adapt well with moving to Japan as she did not get along with her classmates or teachers, so she skipped class or school when she felt angry during her elementary school years which earned her the nickname of Zuruyasumi-chan by the students. In addition, she acted distant towards her stepmother. Rikka was bullied and made fun of for being in child pageants by some students whom called her American pageant girl during her middle school years due to a former friend of hers telling the school about her past. She also got into arguments and fights with other students during elementary and middle school. Her father and stepmother decided to send her to the reformatory school in order to improve her behavior and to figure out why she was acting like this. Rikka was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder and PTSD, and got the help she needed by having heathier coping mechanisms, expressing her emotions and feelings in positive ways, and improve her interactions with other people. Currently, she is a member of Survivor Girls. Personality Rikka is a shy, introverted 15 year old girl who has a confident façade and puts on an "ice queen" act to hide her pain and insecurities from other people. She fluctuates between having no empathy to low empathy, but tries her best to understand others. She used to preoccupy herself with fantasies of success and beauty frequently due to how her mother parented her though she does this less often. Rikka does care about people she is close to and is protective of them. She hates comments about her weight as it reminds her of her mother's mistreatment of her and the child pageant beauty standards she had to follow. Relationships *Rebecca Springfield - Rikka's mother. *Mr. Hayashi - Rikka's father. *Mrs. Hayashi - Rikka's stepmother. *Rikka's teacher - WIP *Sahashi Kiko - Rikka's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Kicchan. *Koizumi Yurui - Rikka's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Yuru. *Kurosawa Kohaku - Rikka's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her. *Maeda Shiori - Rikka's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Shiorin. Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Salad, steak, cake *'Favorite Color:' Any shade of pink, except neon pink *'Favorite Genre:' Electropop, EDM, classical, jazz *'Favorite Animal:' Chinchilla, cat *'Least Favorite Food:' Crackers, fish *'Least Favorite Color:' Neon colors, dull colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' American pop music, rock music *'Least Favorite Animal:' Insects, reptiles *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers *Rikka's triggers are high heels especially being offered to wear them, child pageant shows, comments about her weight, and being called Riri, impish, or heavenly. *She uses individual and group psychotherapy/talk therapy for her NPD and PTSD. *She has a soft spot for J-pop music. *Rikka dislikes cheap hotels and motels. *She is straight. Gallery WIP Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters